


Rejection

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Crossover Prequel, Gen, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: 100 Word Challenge: RejectionSloane Kelly learns she has been rejected from N7 school and has a brief heart to heart with her friend, Korynn Shepard.





	Rejection

_Rejected._ This wasn't the first time that Sloane Kelly had seen the word buried in a thicket of bullshit under the N7 school letterhead.

“I'm sorry, Lieutenant,” Korynn Shepard offered. Her face was apologetic, but revealed the reason why: She had failed the psych eval again. 

Crumpling up the letter, Sloane threw it into the Presidium lake. “Fuck them.”

"Honestly, there's so much bureaucracy, you'd probably punch someone."

Sloane snorted out a laugh and looked to her friend. "Trying to tell me something?" 

Shepard just smiled. "You talk to Garson?"

"Not yet."

“You should. They're going to need good people.”


End file.
